Over-the-air (OTA) is a technology that permits a network operator to wirelessly introduce new subscriber identity module (SIM) services, modify content of universal integrated circuit cards (UICCs), download applications to UICCs, and/or the like.
A UICC is a smart card that can be used in mobile terminals in global system for mobile communications (GSM), long-term evolution (LTE) networks, fifth generation (5G) networks, universal mobile telecommunications system (UMTS) networks, and/or the like. The UICC contains several applications and makes it possible for the same smart card to permit access to multiple networks.